The Sinful Shee
by DracoIsMyFerret
Summary: Everyone always thought Hermione Granger was perfect. But she never really was and she hated herself for it everyday. Now she's finally different! I CHANGED IT UP SORRY BUT I HAD TO FIX IT, IT WAS TOO SHORT! PLEAZ REVIEW!


((Hey everyone! I am finally back and it took me sooo long. But this one has been lying underneath my conscious for a while and I finally had to add it. Well, pleaz read and review! Enjoy)

-------------------------------------------------------------

Disease's growing, it's epidemic

I'm scared that there ain't a cure

The world believes it and

I'm going crazy I cannot take any more

I'm so glad that I'll never fit in

That will never be me

Outcasts and girls with ambition

That's what I wanna see

Disasters all around

World despaired

Their only concern

Will they fuck up my hair

I don't wanna be a Stupid Girl!

((Stupid Girls)) by: Pink

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

----------! Evil Step-Sister !----------

In a small room at Granger Manor a 17 year old bushy-haired girl was sitting on her bed listening to her Ipod as her step-sister stood by the mirror yelling at her, "SERIOUSLY Hermione! You need to grow up and start caring about what you look like! Do you have any idea how embarrassing it is for me to have a sister that looks as terrible as YOU!"

She took a deep breath and hair sprayed her hair before continuing, "It's an embarrassment! If you want to be seen in public with me you need to at least ATTEMPT to look semi-good! Merlin!"

Hermione sat up and took her headphones off of her ears, "Don't worry Mandy! I have absolutely no intention on going out in public with an airhead like you! I'm fine the way I am! I have friends that care about me jus…."

She was cut off by a disturbing laugh that came from Mandy, "Friends? You mean those guys that hang out with you at school? Get real! Don't you see that they only hang out with you so that you can do their homework?'

From the look on Hermione's face told Mandy that she had not thought of that. Mandy just rolled her eyes, "Well, of course you don't see that! You are in too deep of denial to understand that and read between the lines! Now that you do know, maybe you'll take my advice and let me take you to get a makeover! Merlin knows you need one!"

She looked at herself in the mirror one more time before walking out the door. Before she closed it, however, she screamed one more insult at Hermione before walking out of the door, "think about what I said! You should be able to at least do that!"

Hermione looked at the door as Mandy closed it. She thought about what Mandy had said as she walked over to the mirror in her room. She looked at herself intently. All of this time she tried her best to avoid the mirror. Though she never truly knew why, but now that she looked at herself she saw the reason why. Her clothes were big and frumpy, her hair was really poofy, and her skin was pale as a ghost.

She was everything that her sister had said and more. She was the worlds biggest know-it-all and no one really took her seriously. Her whole life she never realized that she had been so oblivious to the fact that she was this way. Her step-father, Mandy, and even sometimes her own mother had tried to tell her that she was this way.

Hermione laid on her bed and sobbed into her pillow. She couldn't stand to live this way. Always around anger and hate, 'Oh I miss my dad! Why did he have to die of cancer last year? WHY!'

Hermione lifted her head from her pillow and grabbed a necklace from her night-stand. It was a little locket. A wizarding locket. Her father was a wizard from Durmstrang, and her mom was from Beaubatons. Hermione herself was a pureblooded wizard. Though she would never tell anyone that. They would never take it seriously.

Inside the locket was a picture of her and her parents. They were happy until he discovered her had cancer. Hermione never told anyone because she saw what losing someone did to Harry and how everyone pities him. She didn't want that for herself.

Hermione smiled at the memory. Then she looked at the other side and laughed. It was a picture of her father, as a Death Eater. It was a funny picture of him getting his head smacked by her mother. She was yelling at him for being so stupid. Voldemort was in the back ground laughing his head off.

Hermione loved that picture. It was the funniest thing she had of her dad. Plus it was their first family picture, for her mother was pregnant with Hermione here.

Though she loved the locket very much, she would never wear it near anyone she knew at school. If they knew that her parents were Voldemort worshippers, she would be exiled (you could say) from her friends. Even though she herself never took part in the worshipping, she missed it when she, her father, and Voldemort would hang around after the meetings and talk. She also would never tell anyone that The Dark Lord was her Godfather.

Hermione rolled her eyes and attached the locket around her neck. She sat up in her bed and started to walk towards her closet. She pulled out a mini leather skirt, knee-high, leather stiletto boots, and a white corset like top that stopped an inch above her belly button.

'Maybe Mandy was right,' Hermione thought to herself glumly, 'Maybe it is time for me to accept my looks and my heritage as the daughter of legendary death eaters! Maybe I should give up trying to be accepted by Harry and Ron? I don't know. Only time will tell what I decide.'

After setting the clothing back into the closet, Hermione walked towards the phone on the dresser at the end of her room. She looked at it a few minutes, as if decided whether or not this was the right thing to do.

After finally deciding, Hermione picked up to phone and dialed Mandy's cell-number. She waited patiently as the phone rang and rang, as she picked out exactly what she was going to say. Finally the phone was answered and a very grumpy sounded Mandy answered the phone, "WHAT?"

Hermione's eyes went wide when she heard her shout, "Sorry, to disturb you Mandy I just needed to tell you something!"

She waited patiently as Mandy was mumbling something that sounded an awful lot like, "Merlin, she had to disturb me while I was in the Dressing Room trying on new clothes. At least I wasn't getting my hair done!"

Finally, she heard Mandy sigh, "Ok, I'm sorry too, I thought you were Jane! Ok, so what do you want I am a little busy!"

Hermione took in a deep breathe and let it out slowly. It was now or never, "Ok, well, I wanted to tell you that, I am going to take your advice. When is it you can give me the ENTIRE make-over?"

There was no response for about five minutes. Hermione thought that she had hung up on her. But when she heard some breathing she knew that she was still there, "You mean the whole make-over? With the piercing, tattoos, everything? Like me?" She sounded as surprised as Hermione was.

"Yes," spoke Hermione quietly, "Everything. We could be the perfect sisters like you have been wanting! The whole thing. When can it be done?"

(Hey everyone, I've changed this chapter because I wanted to add some evilness to it! I hope that you liked it and that you would give me a nice review, love me, hate me, just review please THANX so much!))  
DracoIsMyFerret


End file.
